Cursed for You
by XOmarX
Summary: Sasuke hates gays but now a curse has been placed on him, binding him to a male soulmate. The more he resists the more he loses control. Will he give in to his urges or let himself be reduced to a sex-crazed slut? Only time can tell. REWRITE for Cursed by Love !WARNING: This is a dark fanfic containing violence/abuse/swearing, It will not be as funny & fluffy as the prev. version.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here is the first chapter. It's been forever since I've written… Hopefully the chapter will get longer as I get used to it again. Also I am typing on my iPhone "xD please review so I know to continue writing more, it's very motivational to see comments from the people enjoying this :) I am using an app to plot and keep track of everything, so I am going to be avoiding 'winging' this version. Without further ado~ enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

 **Cursed for You**

"Who will it be this time?" Sasuke thought aloud. His eyes were lazily gazing at the mass of people cluttering the food court. This was becoming his weekly ritual, one that he'd began to develop over the past 6 months. As hard as he resisted the urge, he always found himself drawn back to an openly crowded area and then he'd carefully choose his victim.

He found himself become fixated on a bright patch of red spikes. Narrowing his eyes he noticed the man seemed to be trying to catch his attention with his fluid movements. A smirk appeared on the mans face, Sasuke wasn't sure if it was at the conversation he was having or because he could see Sasuke staring at him. Either way it didn't matter to him as long as the end result was the same.

After a while when the other man seemed to be alone Sasuke approached him. "Hey," Sasuke's voice was like silk, "you look lonley."

"Ah, so you've noticed? Yeah I guess I am. Maybe you could fix that..?" The man seemed to be flirting but there was a quick flash in his dark eyes that sent a chill up Sasuke's spine. He shook it off since it was gone so fast he assumed he'd imagined it.

"Why yes, I certainly believe I can." Game on.

Their flirting on the outside seemed innocent enough, going back and forth teasing each other. Outwardly Sasuke was feigning flirtatious and easy but his eyes and the smirk to his lips held contempt. You had to really know the Uchiha to see such hatred in his eyes, especially when he was acting.

Every second that ticked by meant he was one or so words closer to getting the man, Kurama as he'd so kindly revealed, alone.

"Walk me home?" The redheads voice purred.

"Of course." Sasuke had to keep his mask tight to avoid the sinister smirk he wanted to flash.

Victory was his.

It was 15 minutes later that Kurama was shoved hard to the cement, his elbow instantly beginning to ooz. They had just rounded a corner when Sasuke decided it was time. They were completely alone.

He wasted no time twisting Kurama's arm behind his back and kneeing him into the pavement. He pulled a small flip knife from his jacket pocket, there was red engravings covering the ebony weapon. The redhead would regret his entire existence when Sasuke was through with him. "Confess your disgusting sins, fag." His words were cold–void of all emotions. He didn't have an ounce of remorse for what he was doing. He couldn't.

"Why, Rin?" His voice was quiet but not afraid. He even used the fake name Sasuke told him as if to appeal to a more rational side of Sasuke. **Hah!**

"You are an abomination, you need to bleed out the evil inside you. Don't worry, I'm here to help you get it _all out_." Sasuke's eyes were openly flashing his deep seething hatred to the man. He could see confusion and anger cross the others face. Before Kuramas could react, Sasuke made a shallow cut on his palm with the knife. He squeezed hard causing a river of blood to run down his arm and drip onto the ground.

Kurama grimaced from the pain but stayed otherwise silent.

"Either confess your abhorrent nature or bleed all your sins out. Either one works for me." Sasuke smiled, his eyes and words resembled that of a deranged man yet his actions and patience showed his true meticulousness.

He jerked back the blade to flick off the blood; now he was ready to cut him deeper.

 **Enough**

Suddenly there was a bright flash and everything went black. _What the–?_

 **Sasuke Uchiha, I have been very excited for this moment ever since I first laid eyes on you. It's unfortunate I didn't catch on to your actions sooner.**

 _Where am I?_ Sasuke was surrounded by an endless abyss. Suddenly though a man–or rather a being– was before him. _Kurama?_ It was like an older version of the red head, his hair now much longer and loosely tied back. Most of his body was like flames, flicking and dancing. Power radiated from him in powerful waves seemingly burning Sasuke just from looking; he was a monster.

 **As you can see I'm not the same as before, you were merely interacting with a humanoid form I conjured. This is my real form. I could explain who I am to you but I have limited time with you for now.**

The being's eyes were a bright and glowing Crimson, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to stop staring. He did find his will to speak though, yet he could only use thoughts to project his words. It seemed he couldn't use his actual voice here. _Why am I here? Who are you? Explain yourself!_

A rumbled of laughter, sounding more like a growl, echoed around him.

 **No, no, no, you don't get to demand things here child. You will listen and listen carefully. I'm placing a curse on you as punishment for all the wrongs you've done.**

 _A curse? But I haven't done anything wrong!_ Sasuke was firm in his beliefs, truly deluded in thinking there was righteousness in his evil deeds.

 **This curse is binding you to a soulmate of the same sex. You will have no choice in resisting him, your body will desire him completely even if your mind won't. You can try to stay away from him but then your desire will grow stronger until it essentially cripples you to a wanton whore. Heh hehe.**

The laughter rumbled out again.

Sasuke felt ice cold down to the very core of his soul, this was a sick joke right? The burning essence of the being and his percing gaze told him otherwise. _H-how do I break this curse?!_

 **When your hatred filled brain falls in love with him and you guy's have sex… Then this curse will be broken. Both are impossible at this point for you, but time shall tell if you're capable of change. Also, trying to** ** _get_** **with anyone else will only result in pain for you.**

Kurama suddenly grabbed both of Sasuke's shoulders in a tight vice and pulled him into his burning mass. When the firey lips melted into his he felt everything fade away visually, leaving only a burning pain course through his entire body.

 **Oh, and I think you'll especially like the curse mark I've placed on you child. I'll be watching you, but for now my job is done.**

That laugher yet again surrounded him until there was just nothingness.

The last tangible thought he had echoed in his fading conscious, _shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. This story is very different from the original. It's going to be a dark themes story with violence and abuse. Also in this story Naruto and Sasuke have been friends since they were like 5–6. If you are looking for a fanfic full of fluff then this isn't the story for you :) also, Sasuke is not a serial killer, But had Kurama not stepped in when he did then Sasuke would definitely have evolved into one. Kurama says "It's unfortunate I didn't catch on to your actions sooner." By this he meant when Sasuke started his habit of beating up gay strangers, because the violence has slowly began to get worse and worse. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and liked it!

* * *

 _"Sasuke this is Naruto, he'll be coming over a lot with his father, Minato. Both of your fathers are going to be working on a lot of big projects together, and since you guys are the same age this saves us both from having to hire sitters. Make sure you play nice Sasuke." Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, explained while pushing him towards a grinning blonde._

 _The boy was a few inches shorter than him and was glowing with joy to be making a new friend. Sasuke was horrible at making friends…hence the reason his mom told him to play nice. Father must really need this Minato guy working with him if his mom was warning him to behave. He sighed and tried hard to hold back a glare while walking towards the boy, "Hn."_

 _"Hi Sasuke! It's great to meet you!" His smile was blinding._

 _"Hn." He mumbled back._

 _Naruto pouted a moment, expecting a better greeting. His discomfort was quickly shook off though as he pulled Sasuke with him outside. They spent the next hour doing various activities ranging from basketball to even climbing trees. The blonde was quick to realize that Sasuke was just a very reserved person and didn't take the lack of communication personally. Sasuke didn't fully understand how Naruto could be having so much fun with someone like him…but he decided to not think about it and just keep doing the task at hand._

 _"Ya know, I can't decide if I want to be your friend or your rival.." Naruto said quietly; they were sitting on the driveway watching the sun begin to set._

 _"Why's that?" Sasuke asked curiously. This was the first time he'd ever heard someone actually be interested in being his friend._

 _"Well no matter what we play you always beat me," Naruto pouted again, "but I can also tell how lonely you are…you need a friend."_

 _Sasuke refused to look at Naruto. How..how could a boy he'd just met a couple hours ago see inside him..? Not even his parents or older brother could see that. "—friends" a voice mumbled._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said.. Let's be friends." There was a small blush on Naruto's cheeks, obviously embarrassed that he had to repeat himself._

 _"Hn.." He mumbled back, he ignored the giant smile it caused to bloom on the dobes face._

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times as he adjusted to the low lit area he was in. He was still in the alley from before but there was no redhead nor any blood. It was as if the whole thing had been a dream.. A burning pain on his shoulder told him otherwise though. When he looked he saw there were 3 black comma-shapes marks pointing inwards, thankfully the pain slowly faded away but lingered a moment as if to dare Sasuke to believe this was all a dream. Well Sasuke had dreamed… Or rather, remembered an old memory. Strange that he'd be thinking about Naruto in a time like this, but maybe it was a sign he needed to confide to his best friend about his deeds. He shook that thought from his head, he couldn't burden Naruto like that. Naruto had enough on his plate and Sasuke had already relied too much on the dobe in the past.

He dusted himself off and began trekking his way home, his mind thinking about the memory. Each time him and Naruto were forced to hang out as kids the less forced it became, they bonded quite quickly. Naruto somehow always understood Sasuke without him saying anything. He never pushed him to open up or speak when he didn't want to, he liked him the way he was.

He thought back to Kurama.. This was the second time he'd taken things this far on his outings. First it had just been cruel words to his victims but then slowly he began to get violent. Beating them up, as if he could get all the hate and anger out of him with each kick and shove. He would feel empty and hollow for a week or so until his emotions began building up and bubbled over and he had to confront someone to release them.

The man he'd lured out last week, wouldn't have gotten so out of hand if he hadn't tried forcing himself onto Sasuke. It had reminded him so much like that time, he had felt his body freeze and he was powerless against the stranger. It didn't help that he looked so much like _him_. Even the way he carried himself and spoke was like _him_ , he had egged Sasuke on and brought out a demon-like anger Sasuke hadn't know he was capable of. Thankfully he'd managed to get away before he actually tried to kill the man. "You know you want it." The man kept sneering at Sasuke, even when the raven had left him beaten and bleeding on the ground.

A shiver run up Sasuke's spine, he looked around but no one was there. "I'm going crazy… I probably do deserve this curse.." He whispered to himself.

When he entered his home his mood got even worse. This house that was once filled with love and joy was only a shell now. It was professionally decorated, but despite how beautiful every room looked there was still a coldness that couldn't be ignored. Kicking his shoes off he began walking up the nearby staircase until he reached the third floor where his moms office was located. Despite the loud creaking the door made when he pushed it opened, his mothers eyes never left the computer screen. Her fingers were furiously typing and her brows were slightly scrunched together in concentration, she was completely immersed in her work.

"Hey mom, I'm home.." He said quietly.

She didn't even turn to look at him, and there was such a long pause he doubted she would respond. Finally just as he'd turned around and was about to close the door he heard her soft voice. "Hello dear," she was still typing away as she spoke, "I hope school was well. Don't forget to do your homework before bed."

"Yeah.." Sasuke knew she couldn't hear the sadness in his voice. He closed the door and walked back down to the second floor. Today was Sunday.. There was no school and he always did his homework on Friday after he got home. His mom was so closed off from the outside world she didn't even have a sense of time anymore. He hardly ever actually saw her when she wasn't working. She was either in her home office, at her work's office, or attending conferences. Ever since his father and brother had died she'd began hiding all her pain and drowning in her work. Because of her hard work and dedication she was always getting bonuses and the money she made kept them more than comfortable. Sasuke would rather have his old mom back and be struggling to make ends meet than this.. His heart ached for her old self.

A quick hot shower helped clear his mind.

 _If I just sleep with this person then all this can go away and life can return to normal. Whatever normal is._ Sasuke sighed heavily. _..but I can't… Even the thought of touching another man.._ he suppressed the anger and forced his mind to stay blank until he fell asleep.

His dreams were filled with the past again. At first it was a memory of him and Naruto, they were playing outside while Sasuke's brother, Itachi, was babysitting them. They had to be around 10 since this was shortly before Sasuke's dad had begun to get really sick from the cancer; he had been on chemo and the doctors seemed so sure that the masses were shrinking. Little did they know though, it had already made it to his brain and his father would die around 4–5 months later.

 _"Sasuke, I like your smile. You should smile more often at school! Then you would have lots of friends." A cheery voice said._

 _Naruto's face was always so happy, it was like he was the embodiment of happiness. In the last five years Sasuke had realized he would always treasure the blonde for being his first true friend. He hated the fact he had to share him once they had started school, but slowly he got over it. "Why would I need lots of friends when I have you?" Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion._

 _There was that warm smile again, "It's always good to have more than just a couple friends. Then you'll never feel lonely again." There was a strange sadness in Narutos eyes as he spoke._

 _"Hn." Sasuke watched the dobe carefully the rest of the night, but he didn't see the sadness reappear. He wished he was better at communicating so he could ask Naruto about it, but he knew it was out of character for him to care about things like that_

It had been shortly after that, that Sasuke tried his best to befriend kids at school for Narutos sake. He cared about them to an extent, but they were not Naruto. They saw what he wanted them to see, no one else could see or feel the sadness in Sasuke's heart.

Suddenly his good memory began to morph into a bad one. When he saw what memory it was changing into he tried to stop it, but he had no control. It was useless to stop a fire with your bare hands.

 _"Sasuke-kun, where do you think you're going?" A smooth voice called out._

 **No, wake up. Wake up!**

 _A slender hand pulled his small form back and wrapped around him holding him in a seemingly tender embrace. The mans eyes showed that was far from true. Hatred was the only emotion those eyes could express. His hands now wrapped around Sasuke's throat and a twisted smile flashed on his face, "Aw, you know you want this, Sasuke-kun." One hand held his neck tighter while the other danced lower…and lower…_

Sasuke's eyes popped open and he imminently sat upright, one hand holding his chest—his heart was pounding so hard he thought maybe he was having a heart attack. His body was covered in sweat and he felt like he wasn't able to breathe properly. He hadn't had a nightmare about _him_ in a while. Every time he did though, he woke up having a panic attack. It took 20 minutes for his body to stop shaking and his breathing to go back to normal. He knew it would be impossible to fall back asleep so he spent the next couple hours staring at the ceiling with earbuds blaring in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

****i quickly finished this today with my phone.. So a lot of errors. I will edit this within the next few days for all my typos and such.****

First hour was as tedious as usual for Sasuke. He was running on barely any sleep and now he had to somehow manage to get through gym. Just. Wonderful.

He knew despite feeling like shit, most of his classmates probably wouldn't be able to tell how exhausted he really was. Except Naruto, even now Sasuke could feel the blondes eyes boring into him. He could practically hear the concerning questions the blond was dying to ask. Sasuke's lips twitched and a small sad smile could be seen, Naruto—despite their constantly growing distance between them—was still always worrying about the Raven. Sasuke didn't deserve a truly doting friend like him.

Sasuke kept out of the blondes way, trying harder to avoid having to talk with him. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to want to confess to Naruto and he really couldn't do that, he hated that he has relied so much on his best friend all these years.

 _ouch!_

"Sasuke!"

It was shortly after their warm ups, they were practicing sprints and hurdles when Sasuke fell. He had passed the first 3 hurdles fine but exhaustion took over and he didn't quite jump high enough for the last one. He laid on his side ignoring the pain shooting from his knee. _damn… I feel so pathetic._

He wasn't surprised to see Naruto's face soon hovering over his own, he recognized it had been Naruto who called out to him after he fell. Sasuke didn't move but just looked at his best friends worried face feeling embarrassed at how ungraceful he'd been. If there was anyone he liked to impress, it was Naruto. He couldn't help it, they've been so competitive with each other ever since they were 5–6. Sasuke being the usual victor. _Heh._ "Sasuke why are you smiling?" A frown was on Naruto's face.

Sasuke just shook his head, he tried to get himself up but his knee shot with a searing pain so instead he hissed and crouched back down.

"Let me help you, Sasuke."

As soon as those firm tan hands made contact with Sasuke's much paler skin he felt fire erupt over his body. It started out searing hot—painful!—but slowly back burnered into a warm and bubbly heat. He was feeling so many intense heats inside himself that after it finally subsided he became painfully aware of a strange sensation in his pants. _am I… No… I'm…hard…?_

Realizing who was still here with him he felt his cheeks flush beat red, burning with complete embarrassment. _maybe he didn't see.._ he thought, but when his eyes met Naruto's he saw a strange expression. _fuck!_ forgetting completely about the pain, Sasuke jumped up and ran as fast as possible to the men's locker room and then shut himself in a stall. *what. The. Fuck. *

He couldn't get himself to calm down, that intense heat that was shifting inside him still was now added with array of mixed emotions. Why Naruto, of all fucking people why was it his fucking best friend. Sasuke couldn't cope with this today, being so sleep deprived was already messing with his head. He looked down to still see himself still at 'full attention', _god.._ he felt so fucking ashamed of himself as well as completely disgusted.

"S-Sasuke?" A voice called out cautiously.

"Go away Naruto. I mean it." Sasuke kept his voice even and cold.

"Please come out and talk to me, are you okay? You seem really off today.." His voice was now in front of Sasuke, he was on the other side of the stall door. Sasuke could feel himself get harder just at the sound of Naruto's voice. _jesus._ he internally berated himself.

"I," what could Sasuke say? Admit to the truth about what he's been doing these past months that he's been distant to Naruto? He didn't want to see the disappointment in Narutos eyes.. Even if he felt justified in his actions he knew Naruto wouldn't be able to understand. He didn't know the whole truth about Sasuke, Sasuke never wanted to see the disgust he felt at himself reflected in Narutos eyes. "I just need to go home and sleep.." He finished lamely finally.

He heard Naruto sigh, he knew the blonde wasn't a idiot.

"Can I just have some privacy right now Naruto, please?" Sasuke rarely used the word please. If nothing previous set red flags off in Naruto's head then this definitely would.

"Fine." And with that he head the door to the locker room open and shut, the sound echoed around him.

Putting all other thoughts away, he stared back down at himself. _How do I make it go away.. Okay well that's a little obvious, but still. Fuck._

He let his hand drift down his stomach and slowly slip into his pants, he gripped himself firmly. Holy fuck, Sasuke had never felt himself feel this hard before. Or so sensitive. Narutos image somehow ended up in his mind (which Sasuke promptly blamed on his guilt), causing each stroke to make him shiver in pleasure, it didn't take himself long to finally come hard all over his hand and stomach. He was panting and felt flushed, his body still tingled from this mind blowing orgasm. He ignored the fact he just masturbated to the image of his best friend.. A man.

Sasuke cleaned himself up quickly and left, not bothering to change or grab his backpack. He was done with today, he needed to gather his thoughts and figure out what the fuck he was supposed to do.

When he got home he just ran to his room and jumped in the shower. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin began to feel raw, how could his day have gone to shit so fast? He groaned.

Okay, so he was cursed by some crazy fucking demon to desire a man. That man just so happens to be Naruto… All Sasuke needed to do was fuck this person and his curse would be lifted, so all he needed to do was.. Fuck… Naruto..

Sasuke slumped against the shower wall. He really didn't know what to do.

When he got out he noticed something in the mirror, it was where the curse mark had been, instead of the three black commas it was now a red spiraled design(1). Confirmation. It changed because it really was Naruto who activated it.

After a few hours of moping at home Sasuke finally decided to return to school. Naruto was blowing up his phone, and he really wasn't sure if he could handle the blonde showing up at his house.

 **Naruto:** ** _Sasuke u skipper! Get back to school right now! :(_**

 **Naruto:** ** _Sasuke. I. Swear. TO. GOD!_**

 **Naruto:** ** _go ahead n keep ignoring me. If u don't come back for 4th hour I'm coming to get u. n I promise I will be a pain in the ass about it!_**

Sasuke sighed as he read the texts.

 **Sasuke:** ** _k. I'll be there, dobe._**

 _sending.._

 _delivered._

 _read._

 _typing…_

 **Naruto:** ** _:D_**

The things he does to appease the annoying blonde.

Begrudgingly Sasuke got dresses and suppressed all his disorganized thoughts. He would figure something out about this, right now he needed to just act normal. Could he though? What if because of the curse he always popped a stiffy around Naruto? If that's the case then he would probably resort to running away again, and maybe he just wouldn't come back.

It was just the end of lunch when he arrived back at school, he debated about talking to the office about leaving earlier and skipping his classes but he ended up deciding he really didn't care.

"Sasukeeeekuuuun!" A high pitch voice cooed.

"Hey Sakura."

Her face lit up at being properly recognized, usually he just gave her his typical 'Hn' and ignored her. A sudden thought occurred to Sasuke, maybe he should test this 'curse' just to see how serious this was for him and Naruto. He was so busy he didn't realize Sakura had been carrying on, thankfully she talked so much he didn't actually need to respond. "—we really got lucky with that test. If they fire alarm drill had been just a little later or earlier we wouldn't have gotten an extra day to study. Anyways, this is my class. Thanks for listening." She smiled slyly.

"Well actually, do you want me to walk you home today?" He meant to sound smoother about it, like ask casually in midst of conversation..but he had been too zoned out and let her talk the entire passing time.

She looked a little surprised he would offer that, which considering how little he pays attention to her, was understandable. She nodded quickly, "Y-yeah, meet me at my locker after school then." With that she briskly entered her classroom.

Sasuke cringed internally. Sakura was a notorious whore, and he wasn't just saying that to be mean. It was also no secret that she had a huge crush on him, so it probably wasn't very kind of him to play with her feelings.

Well he'd deal with that later. He was really becoming accustomed to suppressing everything..

Right now he had a eager and determined blonde to deal with, with a resigned sigh he entered his fourth hour class.

 **—**

 **Hello! A big shout out to everyone who has read and favorited this story and bigger shout out to everyone who took time to review! It really motivated me to keep writing! :)**

 ** _(1) so imagine it's like the design Naruto had on his stomach in the anime escape it's red and doesn't have the other markings around it. It's supposed to symbolize 'the red string of fate' in my story._**

 **! So I have a huge question for all the readers! Does anyone know what happened to the story "Ugly Ducking No More: the Re-up" by xXHeaventSentXx ? If you know anything about it please comment or message me and let me know. I have the story up until chapter 9 on an app and I was shocked when I went to update it and it had an issue so I tried searching on the site and both the author and the story are just gone :( !**


End file.
